


Purgatory Academy for Troubled Boys

by jadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of Becky and Chuck, Jesus - Freeform, Lots of it, M/M, More High School AU from me, Oh yeah the tags and relationships and characters are going to be continually edited, Swearing, because i don't know where i'm going with this, mature warning is just to be safe because who knows whats gonna happen, some of it will probably be offensive if this goes where I want it too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadalecki/pseuds/jadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is not a good person, and he knows that. He's violent, ass-y, rude, and all around unpleasant, and he takes pleasure in it. At least, until it gets him sent to a school for troubled kids, where he ends up living with one of the school's few 'good kids,' Michael, who's willing to deal with the 'bad kids' for a better chance at college. Lucifer realizes pretty quickly that life at Purgatory is going to be an interesting ride with Michael at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HURGH. Bad summaries are bad, but I'm finally back to writing. Ew. These chapters take so, so much longer to write; it's unbelievable. Unfortunately, I can only seem to write High School AU, so y'all are stuck with that again. On the other hand, Michifer. On the other other hand, Michael comes in next chapter, and these chapters are going to be so much longer than the ones in my last fic. On the other other other hand, I have no clue how long this is gonna last, because while I kind of sort of had planning on the last one, I have none here. And, real high school is kicking my ass. So, enjoy, please, and do tell how this compares to my other fic, because I'm curious.

Lucifer Shurley stared sullenly out a car window at a castle, decidedly less enthused than his mother and step-father. He was damn sure they were only so excited because he was going to be leaving their lives to go be a 'troublesome young boy' in a school full of miscreants like him. The thought almost made him laugh; there was no other teenage boy that could compare to his level of mayhem. Yet, somehow, his parents seemed to believe that the Purgatory Academy for Troubled Boys would either cure him of his chaos-inducing ambiance or at least make him easier to stand. Lucifer wasn't dumb enough to believe that the ridiculous school would help, but if it meant an escape from the suffocating mother and the distant step father, he was willing to go just about anywhere.

"Are you excited, Luce?" His mother asked him, her voice shrill and grating. It meant she was nervous. _Good,_ he thought. She deserved to be nervous.

"Of course I am," Lucifer purred. Sarcasm overwhelmed his voice, and he glared out the window even more intensely than he had been before. "I am absolutely _delighted_ that you're shipping me off to some school full of amateurs, idiots, and childish pranks. Thank you for the opportunity to prove how much better I am at being the worst." Silence and awkwardness enveloped the car and Lucifer went back to brooding silently.

“Lucifer,” his step-father began, and Lucifer heaved a sigh. He purposefully made sure it was loud enough to annoy the man. “We aren’t taking you to Purgatory to punish you; your mother and I just want you to learn about maturity.” His hands were clenched on the steering wheel; he was stressed. Lucifer decided to push his buttons.

“Oh but Daddy Dearest, I am mature!” Lucifer practically sang the words. He kept his voice light and airy on purpose; it annoyed his family when he was flippant about serious matters. “After all, how many sixteen-year-olds would have the _balls_ to light their desk on fire?” His father’s hands tightened on the wheel again. “How many would have the guts to start a fight with the football team?”

“And who lost that fight?” Chuck Shurley exploded. He turned in his seat to glare at his step-son, who merely raised an eyebrow.

“Eyes on the road, Shurley.” Lucifer picked at his nails. He waited.

“That is it!” Chuck pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. Lucifer’s mother put her head in her hands.

“Chuck, calm down—“

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Becky! I have had it with your brat of a son! He’s a useless, good-for-nothing all around _asshole_ who needs to learn his place!” Chuck heaved a few breaths. Lucifer sat and stared at him, wide-eyed and trying not to let Chuck know how surprised and hurt he was by the outburst. While he enjoyed teasing his step-father, Chuck was very laidback, and he had never shouted at Lucifer so harshly before. And so, Lucifer made up his mind.

Silently, he opened the car door and stepped out into the brisk autumn air. Hugging his jacket to himself, Lucifer opened the trunk and grabbed his suitcase with a little more force than was necessary. He dropped it and sat on it.

“Luci, what are you doing? Get back in the car, baby,” Becky pleaded. Chuck didn’t comment.

“I’m fine. I’ll walk,” Lucifer snapped through gritted teeth. His breath came out in wisps of condensation that reminded him of cigarette smoke. He wished he still had his cigarettes; a smoke sounded pleasing.

“You can’t walk all the way there, Lucifer.” Becky tried using a hint of her demanding tones on her son, but Lucifer was silently fuming and still trying not to think about being called useless by the most useless bum of a parent on the planet Earth.

“I can and I will.” The blonde boy went back to picking at his nails. His hands were shaking, and he didn’t know why. Lucifer knew very well that he couldn’t walk to Purgatory, but he wanted them to go. Mostly, he didn’t want to have to deal with sitting in a car with people who didn’t care about him for another hour or two, even though his rational brain kept telling him that trying to walk there would be detrimental to his health.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer. I didn’t mean it.” Chuck attempted to appease his son, but Lucifer knew better than to take it to heart. He and Chuck had their moments, but they didn’t get along.

“Don’t lie to me,” Lucifer replied as cheerfully as he could muster, and then he climbed back into the car, hefting his suitcase into the backseat with him rather than putting it back in the trunk. “Drive, Shurley.”

They drove.

The sun was going down by the time the Shurleys arrived at Purgatory Academy. The place wasn’t necessarily secluded, but it was on the outskirts of some town in rural California. Lucifer hadn’t even known there was a rural California.

The campus was large, and even in the dim light, Lucifer could make out an orchard, a couple outdoor sports courts, and a swimming pool. All in all, it seemed impressive. Lucifer hated that he was impressed by the place he was to be imprisoned for the next year or two of his life, depending on whether or not he came out of the first year reformed enough for his parents. He wished he could say that it seemed as much like a prison as it felt, but the school was pristine. Walking in to the building made Lucifer feel dirty, like a splotch of dirt on the linoleum floors. Becky tried to smile at him, but it came out a grimace. Lucifer felt like grimacing back at her.

“Excuse me, are you here to register for orientation tomorrow?” A young woman peeked out from a doorway that, according to the sign above it, lead to the main office to stare at the family. Lucifer raised a single eyebrow.

“What do you think?” He asked, voice cool and collected. He was proud that he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt, but he’d always been a master at concealing emotion.

“Of course,” the woman mumbled, frowning, blushing, and looking anywhere but at Lucifer. He smirked. “Right this way, then.” She gestured back through the door from whence she came. “This is the front office, and I’m the secretary here at Purgatory Academy. You can call me Hannah, or Mrs. Johnson, if you prefer. It’s nice to meet you, Mister…” Hannah stared at Lucifer expectantly. He barely spared a glance in the woman’s direction, more interested in the interior of the office and deeming her not worth the effort.

“Satan. Nice to meet you, Hannah,” Lucifer deadpanned, going to his perfected act of picking at his nails disinterestedly. It never failed to make people uncomfortable. That, combined with the use of her first name, seemed to fluster the woman even more.

“Lucifer! Don’t be rude!” Becky admonished. Lucifer, as per usual, ignored her.

“I…” She took a breath, shaking her head ever so slightly in Becky’s direction. “That’s unnecessary, young man. I can personally assure you that personality defects such as those he displays will be removed by the end of this term,” Hannah stated coldly, mostly for Becky and Chuck’s benefit. Lucifer smiled; she was tougher to crack than she seemed. He supposed it must come from working with miscreants every day.

“Even so, I apologize for my son,” Becky murmured, glaring at Lucifer. She was usually very easygoing, and seeing her so serious twisted something in Lucifer’s gut.

“Don’t worry about it; I hear attitude all the time,” Hannah laughed, and Becky relaxed visibly. Even Chuck, awkward and silent as he was, seemed to relax as Hannah did. “Now, it’s time for a bit of paperwork and a survey. If you’d all follow me?”

The Shurleys followed without complaint. The office was, for lack of a better term, posh. The chairs were fluffy and comfortable, the marble countertops were pristine, and the walls exuded the feeling of a doctor’s office in that they made the whole room feel professional. The walls were bare, like the other walls in the school appeared to be. It felt dull to Lucifer. He missed the color of his old school, but then again, he had attempted to light his desk on fire because the wood was too dark and it had annoyed him. He supposed that if need be, he could always graffiti the walls. It wasn’t as if it would be hard for Lucifer to find spray paint in a home for troubled boys.

“Lucifer? Are you listening?” Becky asked him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lucifer sneered at her and shrugged it off. He smoothed his face into an angel’s smile.

“Of course not; you should expect it by now.” He bat his eyes to ‘complete’ the image. Becky forced a sad smile, and Lucifer felt the twist in his gut constrict again.

“Right, well, Chuck and I are going to fill out some paperwork with Hannah. Wait right here, okay?” She looked hopeful, and Lucifer felt slightly bad for upsetting his mother, so he nodded.

“I’ll be here, Mom.” He rarely called her Mom. Becky smiled, a real one, and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. Lucifer ignored it.

“We’ll be right back, honey.” His parents left him alone in a lobby to be stared at by a receptionist. Awkwardly, the blond sat in one of the chairs farthest away from the counter, and therefore, the staring receptionist. Lucifer settled and faced away from her.

“You look like someone I used to know,” she called, loud enough that she could only be talking to Lucifer and not just herself. Sighing inwardly, Lucifer glanced over his own shoulder to look at her. She looked out of place in a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans. She wasn’t as clean or professional as the rest of the building, and it intrigued Lucifer. He turned back to face the wall.

“A lot of people say that,” Lucifer remarked, and it was true. He seemed to be recognized by people he’d never even met quite often.

“The name Alistair Torch ring a bell?” She drawled. Lucifer froze. Becky had mentioned that name to him once and only once. She’d never wanted to talk about his biological dad, and had only done so the one time because Lucifer had threatened to run away if she hadn’t.

“So what if it does? How do you know him?” Lucifer was guarded; he didn’t like how much this woman knew about his personal life.

“He was my brother. Small world, huh?” She laughed hollowly, and Lucifer nearly hissed. His father had never been kind to his mother.

“Yes,” he snapped through gritted teeth, “it is.”

“Sorry. I know he was never a great guy…”

“Understatement of the century.”

“…Right. Well, he’s not around anymore, and even before that, it wasn’t like anyone in my family condoned his actions. You don’t have to worry about me, kid.”

Lucifer wasn’t sure how to take the news that his father was most likely dead. Of course, she could’ve meant something else, but from the way she said ‘was,’ Lucifer assumed he was dead. He was definitely delighted, but a small part of him had hoped that his dad would’ve come back and bonded with him in a way that nobody else seemed to be able to, much less even want to. He took a deep breath. “It’s fine. I never knew him much anyway. I’m Lucifer.”

“Meg. Nice to meetcha, kid.”

The door to the office burst open. “Speaking of nice to meet you…” A chubbier young man with golden waves framing his face skipped in and plopped down in the seat beside Lucifer. “I’m Gabriel, and the lurker over in the corner is Crowley. We wanted to meet you,” the short man proclaimed. Meg just giggled, and a similarly short teenager stepped out of the shadows, though Crowley was more fancily clad and looked tired of his friend’s actions.

“Charmed,” Crowley practically growled, but Lucifer liked his voice all the same. It was pleasant to listen to. Gabriel, on the other hand…

“We never get new students at Purgatory, so it’s like, totally cool that you’re here!” The honey-blonde gushed loudly. “Seriously, most of us have been here, like, forever!” He said with a laugh, opening his arms as if to demonstrate how long forever was. Lucifer had never been particularly social; he found talking cumbersome and rather pointless. Needless to say, he’d never had many friends.

“Right,” Lucifer muttered noncommittally under his breath.

“Gabriel, shut up. I have a hangover,” Crowley hissed in annoyance, and Lucifer chuckled quietly. He rather liked Crowley; he was amusing.

“Sorry, Crowls!” Gabriel practically shouted, and both of the other boys flinched and glared. Gabriel beamed.

“So, Lucifer, was it?” Crowley raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, who nodded.

“What of it?”

“Nothing. It’s intriguing. Besides, we know where your room is, if you’d like to drop your luggage.” the British boy gestured vaguely at Lucifer’s bags.

Lucifer blinked. He didn’t particularly want to go wandering around the school with two people he barely knew, but connections were important… All the same, Lucifer was wary walking around a school full of strangers with strangers. At his old school, he’d known everything about everyone, and he was perfectly comfortable walking alone. Now, walking down the pristine halls felt like a difficult challenge. He sighed.

“Yeah, why not? It’s not like I need to do anything else in here, right?” Lucifer called the last part to Meg, who looked up.

“Nah, you’re good. Your parents have to fill some stuff out, and then they go. You have the day to settle in, tomorrow is orientation, and the day after that, classes start. Basically, you’re free to go, but set your alarm for seven tomorrow; the assembly is at seven-thirty.” She looked at him for a second, scrutinizing him. Lucifer stood his ground. She broke his gaze after a second. “Good luck, Lucifer. Don’t turn out like… Well, you know.” She popped her earbuds back in. Lucifer stayed silent and blinked rapidly for a few seconds. He wouldn’t be a deadbeat like Alistair Torch; not then, not ever.

He shook his head. “Let’s go.”

“Awesome!” Gabriel cheered loudly, pumping a fist in the air. Crowley glared at the back of his friend’s head.

“Shut up, Gabriel,” the other two boys deadpanned simultaneously. Glancing at each other, surprised, the two of them smirked. Gabriel adopted a kicked puppy look, but Crowley and Lucifer just smiled.

“Come on, boys.” Lucifer sauntered out, bags in tow, and Gabriel and Crowley followed him out. Lucifer didn’t remember his promise to his mother, and later, he’d be disappointed that he’d forgotten to say goodbye to her. But then, he didn’t care. The blonde boy was preoccupied with plans for his new life at Purgatory Academy for Troubled Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... SO I'm a total sucker for Gabe/Crowley BrOTP, so expect to see a bit more of them. Just not next chapter, because literally that whole chapter is devoted to Michael and Lucifer. I'm not kidding; I just finished the second chapter. I have no clue where I'm going with this, so if any of you have ideas, I'd love to hear them. Yeesh, okay, I'm done.


	2. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters take absolutely FORever. Plus, nothing much happens. Ew, sorry guys.

Upon reaching his dorm room for the year, Lucifer promptly fell asleep. He’d vaguely heard Crowley mention something about an evil roommate, but Lucifer was more tired than he cared to admit, and the mattress was actually comfortable. So his bags were left unopened on the floor, and he slept. When he woke in the morning, it was to some country song that Lucifer definitely didn’t want to hear. With a groan, he took off his shoe and threw it in the general direction the sound came from. He was satisfied when the noise stopped, and Lucifer nuzzled into his arms again. 

“…Did you just hit my alarm clock with a shoe?” A voice asked. Lucifer nearly jumped out of his skin. He sat up immediately, noting discomfort in his neck and back that undoubtedly came from sleeping without a pillow or sheets. 

“If it was playing country music, then yeah.” Lucifer yawned and feebly massaged his neck. It didn’t help. With a groan, he flopped back on his mattress. 

“Oh, I don’t really like it either. It prompts me to get up faster so I can turn it off,” the voice explained, and Lucifer chuckled. He didn’t feel like actually getting up and pushing back the curtain surrounding the other boy’s bed. His bed didn’t have a curtain, he noted with a hint of jealousy. 

“Shitty music is a pretty good motivator,” he agreed, and he stretched again. “God, I don’t wanna get up.” 

“Nobody does,” the voice agreed, and the man pushed his curtain back. He was tan, unlike Lucifer, with dark hair and eyes, unlike Lucifer. He was stunning and shirtless, and Lucifer had to force himself to look away. He did sit up, but he stared at his suitcase on the floor. 

“Fuck, I should’ve unpacked,” Lucifer mumbled, moving to kneel on the floor to unzip the case, leaving his smaller bags for later. Besides, most of them had either food or personal objects in them. 

“I thought about grabbing you a sheet, but then I thought you might be pissed if I went digging through your things,” the other boy said matter-of-factly. “I can help you unpack, if you want. We still have about forty-five minutes until the assembly.” 

Lucifer glanced at him. “Sure,” he mumbled, cautious. He supposed it wouldn’t be too terrible to have another miscreant looking through his things. He didn’t like it, by any means, but he needed to get unpacked, so he decided to tolerate it. Quietly, he maneuvered his suitcase so it rested between the other boy and him. They both set to work sorting the blonde’s clothes. 

“You’re Lucifer, right? I’m Michael Novak,” he started conversationally. Lucifer shrugged. 

“That’s me. If you call me Satan, I’ll kill you.” He meant it, too. To an extent, of course. 

“Like you could,” Michael snorted derisively. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. 

“Of course I could; I don’t lie.” 

“Somehow I doubt that, on both fronts. Why would you be here if you were so honest? And if you killed me, assuming you could even beat me, you’d go to prison, and I’m assuming you don’t want to be someone’s prison bitch.” Michael’s smooth voice, which had been so enticing moments ago was annoying Lucifer to no end. 

“I’m honest, that doesn’t make me a good person.” There was a short silence; Michael looked amused. “And I could beat you. I kick ass.” 

“I’ve taken self defense; what’s your point here? Do you even have one?” 

“My point is that, if I so chose, I could kill you.” 

“But you won’t, will you?” Michael laughed. He laughed! Lucifer clenched his fists, no longer focused on his clothing. 

“God, shut up! If you’re an angel, you make me look like a benevolent god.” 

“Funny, I was just about to say that about you. Though, technically, you’d be Heaven’s ugliest angel.” Michael looked at Lucifer with a snide smirk that Lucifer had practically patented. Seeing his look on Michael’s face made him want to rip that ridiculously handsome face right off. 

“You’re wrong; I’m Hell’s most beautiful. Though, I suppose you could be considered remarkably average, with the right light and filters,” Lucifer said with a bright smile, raising his voice higher to sound like a girl. Michael frowned, ever so slightly. 

“Oh, that’s just not true. You think I’m attractive.” Michael raised an eyebrow, and Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“Please. Maybe you’re a little bit attractive, but I think your personality kind of ruins the image, don’t you think?” Lucifer replied easily. He went back to sorting his clothes, and he started putting them away in the closet on his side of the room. Finished with a load, he turned, only to flinch at finding Michael right behind him. 

“You like me,” he said, smirking. Lucifer didn’t know how to answer his statement, so he changed the subject. 

“Hey, you’re shorter than me.” Lucifer only noticed because he was pinned to his own closet, and he had to look down a bit to look in the other boy’s eyes. Michael blinked and straightened up. 

“What? No, I’m not.” Lucifer grinned like the Cheshire cat, and Michael looked anywhere but at the blonde. 

“Yeah, you are! Ha! You talk a big game, for a _short stack,”_ Lucifer sneered. 

“I’m nearly six feet tall, you idiot!” Michael folded his arms and glared. Lucifer ignored him and slipped away from the closet, going back to his clothes that were strewn about the room. 

“I’m six one,” Lucifer stated, not meant as confrontational. He just wanted to make the point. There was a silence, and both boys went back to neatly cleaning up clothes. After a moment, Lucifer started again, “Why are you here? You don’t really seem…” 

“Like a miscreant?” 

“Well, yeah…” Lucifer mumbled under his breath. Miscreant was his word; he’d never met anyone else that used it. 

“I volunteered. This place is a prestigious school with a rigorous program; it also happens to be a reform school. I’m only going here to ‘help people,’ or at least, that’s what my college applications are going to say. It makes me look better, choosing to go here, and besides, it’s increasing my chances of going to college.” Michael shrugged idly and placed a folded stack of t-shirts in a dresser drawer. “For you, however… Well, let’s just say that since you’re coming here because you actually qualified for the school’s main purpose, you can consider your chances of going to college finished.” 

Lucifer wondered how Michael could be so nonchalant when talking about people’s lives being ruined by going to a school. He didn’t want to believe that he wouldn’t go to college; he actually wanted to go, but when he’d started acting out, he kind of figured that dream was a lost cause. It was different to think his dream was never going to happen than to be told his dream was never going to happen. Surprisingly, the thought was making him emotional. He turned away and buried himself in the closet. 

“You do like me, though,” Michael said from the opposite corner, though he sounded less sure than he had before. Lucifer had half a mind to tease him, but he decided against it. 

“Like I said, your personality is atrocious, so no, I don’t. I _do_ think you’re fucking hot,” Lucifer snarled. Sometimes he hated his need for honesty. 

“You’re going to fall in love with me,” Michael declared, and Lucifer whirled. 

“Never,” he snapped at the dark haired boy. Michael blinked, taken aback. He recovered quickly and gave Lucifer a lethal smile that had a chill running down his spine. 

“Everyone does,” he crooned to Lucifer, who glared. 

“I don’t fall in love, _Michael_. If anyone’s gonna fall in love around here, it’s going to be you falling in love with me.” Lucifer didn’t want to talk about his stunted emotions, and he certainly didn’t want to talk about them to Michael, who was quickly working his way up the scale of assholery. 

“Like I’d ever fall in love with someone with a temper like yours,” Michael said with a laugh. Lucifer whipped around. 

“God, will you just shut the fuck up?” Lucifer was uncomfortably emotional and he really didn’t want to be around a hostile stranger. He turned his back to Michael and played with his hands. 

“All you had to do was ask.” Michael’s sneer lost its edge and he gave Lucifer a softer glance. “You want the shower first? I can finish with your clothes, if you’d like.” Lucifer was startled by the sudden change in mood, but he shrugged. 

“Thank you, and yes, I’d like that.” Michael nodded, and Lucifer grabbed a towel from his bag and one of his more decent outfits, and he headed for the bathroom. 

Like the rest of the school, the bathrooms were spotless and white. Some of the walls in the school were ivory, but most things were white or slightly off white, and it was annoying to Lucifer. It gave him a headache, and he’d always been a person that appreciated color and beauty. Painting the school was starting to sound like a really good idea. 

“Hey, is this whole school some variation of white?” Lucifer whined loudly, intending for Michael to hear him. He did, and he laughed. 

“Oh man, I’ll have to show you,” Michael mumbled, more to himself, but Lucifer heard it. “No, the whole school is not white. The rooms are repainted every year—you know, this would be a whole lot easier to explain when we’ve both showered, so just get in. You won’t regret it; I promise,” Michael teased, and Lucifer rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he stripped himself of his dirty clothes and turned on the water. 

Michael was right, regretfully. Lucifer got the feeling he’d start to loathe things when Michael was right about them, but the shower in the bathroom was fantastic. Perfect water pressure and incredibly hot was Lucifer’s recipe for an absolutely wonderful shower. He walked out of the bathroom, loose jeans hanging off of his waist while he fumbled with his belt with one hand and towel dried his hair with the other. He caught Michael staring at his bare chest, and he smirked. 

“Could never fall in love with someone like me, huh?” Lucifer purred, fluttering his eyelashes at Michael. 

“Shut it. You look good messy, that’s all.” 

“Oh, so basically, we both think the other is hot but douche-y?” 

“Yes. Wait, no, I don’t think you’re hot!” Michael waved his hands about his face and looked panicked, and Lucifer doubled over laughing. 

“I don’t care if you think I’m hot, which you totally do, by the way. But seriously, get in the shower. Isn’t the assembly coming up here soon?” Lucifer knew the assembly was in a half hour, but he kind of wanted privacy for a while. 

Michael seemed to understand, and he snatched up an outfit and a towel from his wardrobe and sauntered into the bathroom. After a few seconds, he called out to Lucifer, “I don’t think you’re hot! I said you look good messy!” Lucifer smiled widely. 

When the water started, Lucifer sat on the edge of his still-bare bed and sighed. Running his hands through his hair, he looked about the cleaned room. His clothes were put away, his remaining bags stacked at the foot of his bed. The walls were a bare white, untouched, like the rest of the school. It was altogether too clean for Lucifer’s liking, but he really didn’t want to get kicked out of a school for bad kids. Then, not only would he never go to college, he’d never get a degree. 

Lucifer spent a few more seconds just sitting there and clearing his mind of his emotions, and then he got up and made his new bed. It felt like a fresh start. 

Lucifer had never wanted a fresh start. 

The blonde was laying in bed and facing a wall when Michael got out of the shower. He heard the other boy walk over and sit next to him on the bed, but he continued to resolutely face the wall. Lucifer suddenly didn’t feel like doing much. 

“Lucifer.” Michael laid a hand on his shoulder, and Lucifer felt sparks. _Oh, no no no; I cannot be falling for him. No way; not happening,_ Lucifer thought desperately, and Michael gently shook his shoulder. “Luce, time to get up.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Lucifer mumbled, but his face was hot. He barely knew the man; he didn’t even want to like him. Even if he was a little bit of a whore, Lucifer did have standards. 

“We have an assembly, so you have to get dressed, and I still have to show you something,” Michael attempted to convince him, but Lucifer had none of it. 

“Is it your abs?” Lucifer snapped, sarcasm dripping from his lips. He did want to see Michael’s abs, but he wasn’t about to say so. 

“No, but I’m shirtless if you want an eyeful,” Michael replied casually. Lucifer resisted the urge to turn and look. “I’ll grab your ass if it’ll get you out of bed.” 

Lucifer sat up and turned to glare. His face went hot again; he indeed got an eyeful of Michael’s damp chest. He shook his head a little and look Michael in the eye with a glare. “Alright, I’m up. Where are we going?” 

Michael stood with a smile, and he offered Lucifer a hand. Lucifer waved him off and stood by himself. “Get a shirt on and I’ll show you.” 

“It’s nearly seven thirty,” Lucifer stated plainly, and Michael raised an eyebrow. “So, we’ll be late for the assembly.” 

“You don’t strike me as the type to care about being late, but even so, this won’t make us late; it’s on the way.” Lucifer scowled. He didn’t like how Michael thought he knew enough to figure out whether Lucifer would like things or not. Worst of all, he was right. Lucifer cared nothing for punctuality; he arrived when he felt like showing up. 

“Fine. But not because you asked,” Lucifer added, inadvertently making it seem like he was following Michael. He threw open his closet and snatched a shirt without looking at it. He was acutely aware of Michael’s gaze resting on his exposed hips, and Lucifer remembered why he bought pants that were either too big or too small. He grinned like a shark. 

When he turned back to Michael, they were both fully clothed, regretfully. Michael looked at him idly and gestured at the door. 

“Let’s go, slow poke.” 

“Whatever you say, short stack.” 

“Those jeans make you look good.” 

“Your chest does that for you.” 

Both boys looked at each other for a second, and then they fell into step, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do really appreciate how much those of you who've started this have liked it so far and shown your support. Thank you!


	3. Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how sorry I am. Seriously, you guys. I planned to update faithfully every week or so, but my life kind of crashed these past few weeks. Hell, I planned on being able to get a chapter done over my week off from school, but problems came up with that too. On the other hand, I wrote some tonight and got a few minor edits in on chapters one and two, so I'll fix those really quick.

“You sure know how to impress a guy,” Lucifer breathed, staring wide-eyed at the wall. Michael, beside him, smirked. Other students were passing by them, but most knew not to bother Michael, so Lucifer was left to stare in awe at the beautiful mural of a wall.

Michael had simply told him that every year, at the end of the year, the entire school painted over the white walls. He’d been disappointed to hear that the art was painted over during the summer, but Michael mentioned that the administration agreed to keep little pieces of each year’s art preserved, and so he took Lucifer to The Wall. It was painted all over, with different paints, styles, and colors for each year, going from more traditional art from years closer to the school’s founding to modern, bright splashes of color from the past few years. It took Lucifer’s breath away.

“I’m glad you like it,” Michael said with a smile. Lucifer turned to look Michael in the eyes, beaming.

“Like it? I love it! Damn, I wish I could see the whole school painted up like this; the white is fucking ugly!” Lucifer cheered candidly. Michael laughed outright.

“Yeah, trust me, it’s pretty amazing when the whole school is like this. But all the effort is over here anyway, because everyone knows that this little part is the only part that stays.” Michael watched Lucifer intently; the blonde didn’t even notice. He was adorable.

“Mhmm…” Lucifer mumbled, barely listening. He ran his hands over the paint, imagining the people that had been there before him and painted the beauty he saw now. Already, he started planning what he’d paint at the end of the year.

“Hey, Lucifer! I see you found The Wall!” Gabriel yelled from the end of the hall, and Lucifer’s trance broke. He looked up and grinned.

“Hell yeah, I did. It’s fucking glorious!” Lucifer grinned at Gabriel. He’d hug that wall if he could.

“You betcha! It’s not so bad here, once you get used to it. Of course, like half our brain cells die each year because of all the paint fumes, but that’s why the dorm buildings are separate from the actual school, y’know?” They both laughed, and Michael caught Lucifer’s arm.

“Assembly, Luce. We have to go?” He raised an eyebrow, a small frown on his face, and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Right. That. Gabriel, where’s Crowley?” Lucifer frowned, ever-so-slightly. He really didn’t want to go to the assembly. Lucifer liked art more than he cared to admit, and he wanted to admire The Wall some more.

“You know them both? Oh my god,” Michael muttered mutinously under his breath. Lucifer squeezed Michael’s arm, hard. He liked them.

“Crowley’s coming,” Gabriel hissed, with a glare at Michael. “He was looking for a specific tie when I left him, so I assume he’ll be along shortly.”

“Cool,” Lucifer muttered, doing his best to ignore the tension. It had nothing to do with him, so he was determined to stay out of it as much as he could, but he kept his grip on Michael’s arm.

“Lucifer,” Michael insisted, tugging his arm out of the blonde’s harsh grip and gently pulling Lucifer down the hall. Lucifer smiled apologetically, first at Michael and then at a glaring Gabriel.

“Come sit by us at the assembly,” Lucifer commanded, and Gabriel nodded. The shortest of the three mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ at Lucifer, who laughed. “I’ll be fine. And let’s get a move on, Mister Possessive,” Lucifer continued with a coy smile to Michael.

“I’m not possessive,” Michael mumbled under his breath, but Gabriel and Lucifer both snickered. Michael frowned and dragged Lucifer away. Gabriel waved and laughed behind his hand.

The assembly could only be described as tense. Lucifer, sandwiched between Michael and Crowley, spent most of his time leaning as far back as possible to avoid the glares between the other two boys. Lucifer figured that there’d been problems between the two when Michael had gotten upset at Gabriel’s presence, but he’d thought Michael to be too mature to glare during a school assembly. It was rather amusing, if childish, but he wasn’t comfortable between the two.

Yawning, Lucifer settled down into his chair with a long sigh. The auditorium was unpleasantly loud, and his attractive roommate hated both of the friends he’d managed to make so far. Lovely.

The lights dimmed, and everyone went quiet when a woman stepped up to the podium. Lucifer was surprised, not for the first time. He expected it would be far more difficult to quiet a large crowd of unruly young men, but this woman seemed to radiate an intimidating aura. With her fiery-red hair and worn leather jacket, the woman seemed more like a street thug than a principal.

“Hello, hello. You all know me, but for the seven of you new students that don’t yet, I am Abaddon. You will address me by no other name; not Miss Abaddon or Missus Abaddon, just Abaddon.

“I am the principal here, and my purpose is to reform you. It doesn’t matter to me how that happens; it’s your choice if it’s easy or… difficult. Either way, you will end this year showing improvement.” Lucifer gaped as the woman idly paced and talked to them as if they were her subjects, and she the queen of their country. He shuddered. Michael nudged him gently and mouthed ‘Don’t worry,’ but Lucifer was disturbed. He slumped even further in his chair; Michael shot him a pitying smile.

“Needless to say,” Abaddon started again, “my volunteer students aren’t included in that previous message,” she purred with a shark’s smile. “You obviously know what you’re doing.” Something about her simultaneously pissed Lucifer off and concerned him. Maybe it was her attitude; condescending as she was, her flippancy made her seem as though she cared nothing for their lives. _Maybe she doesn’t,_ Lucifer thought. He shuddered again, and Michael gently wrapped a hand around his wrist and squeezed.

“I’m looking forward to a productive year. And always remember, my office is always open during lunch or break, should you need to speak to me.” Abaddon left the stage as quickly as she’d come upon it, students clapping for her in her wake. All in all, a short assembly, but it left Lucifer with the uncomfortable feeling that the principal was waiting for all of them to fail, or possibly trying to kill them.

“Come on, Lucifer. I’m going to take you on a tour.” Michael stood, stretched, and offered Lucifer his hand. The blonde took it, noticing Crowley roll his eyes in the corner of his vision.

“I never agreed to that,” Lucifer teased with a smile. Internally, he just wanted to go back to sleep. His neck still hurt from earlier that morning, and he was thoroughly uncomfortable with the school authority after that speech and his experiences with Meg and Hannah.

“Do you not want to go?” Michael asked with a frown. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“No, I do want to go. I’m sore and a little disturbed, but I’m good enough to walk with some nice arm candy,” Lucifer replied with an only slightly forced laugh. Michael smiled too, which was a relief.

“We’re coming too, of course,” Crowley purred, linking his arm with Lucifer’s free arm. Lucifer noted absently that he was still holding Michael’s hand, and he curled his hand a tiny bit tighter.

“Do you absolutely have to, or are you just trying to torture me?” Michael whined, glaring at Crowley and Gabriel, who wore twin smirks. He squeezed Lucifer’s hand back, and it made them both smile a little.

“We must! We couldn’t leave Lucifer to suffer at your diabolical hand! Besides, who knows the shenanigans you two would get up too?” Gabriel asked dramatically with a pointed glance at their intertwined hands. Neither made a move to pull their hands apart.

“What do you mean ‘shenanigans,’ Gabriel?” Michael asked, feigning innocence. Lucifer widened his eyes and nodded for effect, enjoying putting Gabriel on the spot.

“Well, uh… Hey, Lucifer, have I told you about the time when I went skiing?” All of them laughed, even Michael. Lucifer gently pulled his hand away from Michael, who succeeded in trying not to look disappointed.

“You haven’t, so go ahead. I have the feeling I want to hear this,” Lucifer said. He felt endeared to Gabriel, even though they hadn’t known each other long. The kid was really sweet and funny, and Lucifer felt like Gabriel would appreciate his wit more than Michael would.

“So I was going skiing for the first time, right?” He started, and then he really got talking. Lucifer could barely keep up; Gabriel talked ridiculously fast and he backtracked throughout the story. The four of them started to walk around campus, uncomprehending of what the shortest of them was saying.

It took all of ten minutes for Michael to crack.

“My god, do you ever shut up?” he snarled at Gabriel, who stopped telling his story and giggled.

“Nah, I’m good,” he replied easily, and he started examining his nails. “Are we going to keep walking, or no?” Michael made a face that was somewhere between a glare and a grimace. Lucifer chuckled quietly, but he made sure to step back, behind the other three. Gabriel and Michael were both starting to look a little violent, and Lucifer didn’t want to be a part of that. Michael’s fists were clenched at his sides and Gabriel was sneering at him. Crowley stepped back with him, seeming content to watch the two’s stare down.

Abruptly, they started to walk again. Lucifer and Crowley let them get ahead a little, giving them space. Crowley turned to Lucifer when the other two were far enough away. “How are you liking it so far?”

“This tour?” Lucifer snorted. “You’re awful tour guides.”

“Not the tour, you dolt, the school. Rooming with Michael fucking Novak.”

Lucifer ignored the ‘dolt,’ lest he get angry and do something he’d regret. “I’ve only been here for a day and a half, Crowley. Though, the school is interesting. The staff seems weird as fuck, and Michael is an attractive asshole, but I’d say it’s alright,” he replied truthfully. He never lied, but sometimes it was still difficult to tell the whole story. Sometimes he didn’t. Crowley smiled, slightly enigmatic.

“All true. You’ll get used to it.”

“Will I?” They grinned at each other. Lucifer liked Crowley more and more.

Michael cleared his throat loudly from down the hall. He and Gabriel stood in front of the doors to head outside, back towards the dorms. “Lucifer, hurry up,” he snapped. Annoyance had seeped from his posture into his voice, Lucifer noted.

“Go on. He seems to actually like you, which is rare.” Crowley looked Lucifer in the eye; he was unreadable. “Stay in his good graces, Lucifer.” Lucifer nodded, though he doubted that Michael liked him as much as Crowley seemed to think he did, but he hurried to catch up while Michael waited. Gabriel passed him by, heading back the other way towards Crowley.

“See you later, Luce,” he called back, “I have some shit to take care of.” Gabriel walked by Crowley, turning the corner back where they’d come. Crowley stayed in the hallway, appearing lost in thought.

“Shit like him?” Michael mumbled to himself, but Lucifer was the one who burst out laughing. Michael flinched, startled, and Lucifer leaned against the wall to steady himself, still laughing hard.

Michael smiled and chuckled, mostly at Lucifer. “It wasn’t that funny, Lucifer.”

Lucifer disintegrated into giggles. “It so was!” Lucifer gasped back at him, heaving breaths trying to get his breath back. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You two are adorable,” Crowley drawled from the opposite end of the hall, earning glares from the two in question. “What? Just telling the truth,” he responded with a smug smirk. Lucifer felt annoyance bubble beneath his skin. He didn’t even know why he was upset.

“You’re digging yourself into a hole, Crowley,” Michael warned quietly, and Crowley paled and cleared his throat.

“Noted. Adieu, lovebirds.” Crowley walked down the hall Gabriel had gone down, perhaps a little quicker than he normally would.

Lucifer calmed himself quickly after that, instead focusing on Michael. His face was a stone wall; it was difficult for Lucifer to discern what he was feeling. His mannerisms usually gave him away more than his face, but he appeared relaxed. Not knowing things was infuriating to Lucifer; he could usually read people quite easily.

“You’re staring at my face, Lucifer. Are you alright?” Michael asked. Lucifer blinked a little.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Michael nodded, taking Lucifer’s hand silently. Lucifer didn’t protest. Michael’s hand felt right in his, and he really didn’t want to think of the implications of that thought. He let Michael lead him out of the arts building and all the way around the school, but he was quiet. Life promised to be interesting at Purgatory, but Lucifer felt scrambled after only one day.

The two of them got back around to the dorms around lunch time. Lucifer heaved a sigh and flopped into bed, kicking off his shoes and practically throwing himself under the covers.

“That tired?” Michael asked, stretching slightly and digging through his wardrobe.

“Yes,” Lucifer mumbled, muffled by his pillow. He really was exhausted from walking, and they hadn’t walked much.

“I’ll grab you lunch, then.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be back soon, Lucifer. Take a nap while I’m gone.”

“Mmk…” Lucifer drifted off before Michael even left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these chapters are a little mundane. I'm thinking of putting it all together as one giant one-shot when I'm finished, but I write easier in chapters, so it'll stay like this for a while. Again, sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this chapter is better for it.


End file.
